The Prince and The Thief Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Sang Pencuri masih tetap diam dalam kegelapan, mengamati wajah cantik itu. Benar-benar karya seni bernilai tinggi, lebih cantik dari lukisan apapun yang pernah dicurinya. Indonesian version! Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**WARNING :**

AU. Shounen ai. Terjemahan dari versi English, collab with **aionwatha**

* * *

Rumah itu sangat besar. Dikelilingi pagar yang tinggi di semua sisi, dan kamera pengawas yang merekam selama 24 jam. Namun semua itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi seorang pria seperti Kuroro Lucifer. Dia adalah pria yang punya ambisi dan tak akan membiarkan apapun atau siapapun menghalangi jalannya. Tujuannya malam ini adalah sebuah lukisan Monet yang memiliki nilai yang pantas. Dia sudah melakukan persiapan. Sebelum datang ke rumah ini, Kuroro sudah mempelajari _blueprint_ tempat itu, berteman dengan seorang petugas keamanan yang membiarkan dirinya sendiri mabuk dan membocorkan semua rahasia majikannya beserta sistem keamanan mereka. Menyusup ke tempat itu sangat mudah. Dia menghindari sorotan kamera, bergerak dalam kegelapan dan dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam _mansion. _Kuroro melihat satu jendela di lantai dua terbuka. Dia memanjat ke sana, menyelinap masuk dan mengamati sekitarnya.

Rupanya dia tengah berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar tidur yang mewah, dengan tempat tidur berkanopi dan tirai yang berat. Terlihat ada seseorang sedang tidur di sana, maka Kuroro pun bersembunyi di balik salah satu tirai dan mengintip orang itu, berusaha melihat apakah orang tersebut terbangun karena kedatangannya. Kuroro melihat lebih dekat.

Dia melihat—seorang gadis, dengan rambutnya yang pirang.

'_Dia pasti putrinya Duke, dimanjakan sepenuhnya dengan uang dan kemewahan,'_ pikirnya sinis.

Dia baru saja akan berbalik pergi dan melanjutkan rencananya semula ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu terbangun. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang pencuri profesional, dia sudah terlatih untuk memiliki kewaspadaan yang tinggi terhadap keberadaan orang lain.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gadis itu, matanya mencari-cari ke dalam kegelapan.

Kuroro terkesiap. Gadis itu tajam juga. Rasanya Kuroro tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang bisa membuat Si Gadis menyadari keberadaannya. Yah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya lagi Kuroro berpura-pura tak ada di sana.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," pria itu berkata dengan tenang. "Aku akan pergi."

Dia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, terlindung dalam kegelapan dan menatap wajah Si Gadis. Kuroro mengernyit. Gadis itu berkulit pucat, dan cantik. Siapa yang peduli pada Monet dan lukisan-lukisannya? Di hadapannya sekarang, ada sesuatu yang sepadan dengan permata apapun di dunia ini. Dia hampir saja akan melangkah maju, namun berhenti. Lebih baik gadis itu tidak melihat wajahnya. Kuroro tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang ketertarikannya yang tiba-tiba ini pada seorang gadis kaya raya. Dia tak mau bertindak terlalu gegabah. Dia harus pergi dari tempat itu, berpikir, mempelajari segala sesuatu tentangnya, siapa dia dan kenapa dia begitu penting untuknya. Kuroro kembali mundur selangkah.

"Aku akan pergi," ulangnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku," kalimat lain muncul dari bibir Si Gadis, dengan nada yang terkesan tajam.

Dalam sekejap, dia sudah berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya. Rambut pirang lembut Si Gadis masih membuat Kuroro takjub, walau rambutnya pendek...hanya sedikit melebihi dagu. Dan Kuroro tidak melihat sedikitpun rasa takut atau ngeri di wajahnya yang cantik. Si Gadis terlihat tenang, terkendali. Waspada. Bagaimana bisa?

Kuroro mundur selangkah lagi dan diam-diam mengamati Si Gadis selama sekitar satu atau dua menit.

"Siapa kau?" Akhirnya Kuroro bertanya. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling kamar itu. "Putri Keluarga Clementine, mungkin?"

Kamar tempatnya berada sekarang berselera tinggi. Tak mungkin seorang pengawal akan tidur di kamar semewah ini. Dia pasti salah seorang anggota keluarga bangsawan pemilik _mansion_.

"Penyusuplah yang harus menjawab lebih dulu. Bukankah begitu peraturannya?" Si Gadis bertanya dengan sedikit kernyitan menghiasi kulitnya yang tampak begitu lembut. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil sebuah benda logam dan berkilau dari atas meja. Di bawah cahaya yang remang-remang, Kuroro melihat benda apa itu. Sebuah pisau. Mungkin pisau yang biasa digunakan gadis itu untuk membuka surat.

Kuroro harus berpikir secepat mungkin. 'Kalau begitu mungkin aku akan bermain dulu sebentar,' ucapnya dalam hati dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Cukup adil," kata Kuroro dengan suara yang cukup keras agar Si Gadis bisa mendengarnya. Dia maju selangkah, sudah setengah jalan menuju sorotan cahaya bulan yang sinarnya menembus kaca jendela kamar itu. Akan tetapi wajah Kuroro masih terhalang kegelapan. "Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan memberitahukan namaku padamu. Tapi setiap kali aku berhasil menyerangmu, kau harus menjawab salah satu pertanyaanku."

Tanpa bicara, Si Gadis pun bergerak. Dia menyerang ke arah Kuroro, memegang pisau di hadapannya layaknya senjata. Dengan cukup mudah Kuroro menghindar, namun dia tahu Si Gadis baru saja mulai. Kemampuannya mengarahkan serangan dan kelincahan yang dimilikinya mengejutkan Kuroro, namun itu kejutan yang menyenangkan. Akhir-akhir ini Kuroro tak punya kesempatan untuk bisa menggunakan kemampuannya bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan dia suka tantangan bagus. Kuroro mengarahkan tendangannya ke pergelangan kaki si gadis.

"Ah!" Gadis itu segera berpegangan ke sebuah kursi kayu agar tidak sampai jatuh.

"Bagus, kau berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhmu dengan cepat," Kuroro berkomentar. Oh, sungguh dia bersenang-senang malam ini. "Tapi aku sudah mengenai pergelangan kakimu. Sebutkan namamu." Si Gadis membuka mulutnya tapi dengan cepat pria itu menambahkan, "Nama aslimu tentu saja." Rasa jengkel karena ketahuan akan berbohong terlihat jelas di wajah si gadis. "Aku menunggu," tambah Kuroro lagi. "Siapa namamu, Tuan Putri?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Jika kau berhasil menyerangku, aku akan memberitahukan namaku padamu."

Pria itu masihdiam dalam kegelapan, mengamati wajah cantik Si Gadis. Sungguh mempesona. Dia belum pernah melihat seseorang secantik ini. Benar-benar karya seni bernilai tinggi, lebih cantik dari lukisan apapun yang pernah dicuri Kuroro. Meskipun begitu, Kuroro bisa melihat bibir Si Gadis mengencang membentuk garis lurus dan semakin terlihat tak senang. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. 'Apa ucapanku ada yang salah?' Pikir Kuroro.

Si Gadis menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. "Kurapika," dia berbisik menjawab pertanyaan pria itu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengarahkan pisau ke wajah Kuroro. "Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau memanggilku Tuan Putri!"

"Kurapika," Kuroro mengulang nama Si Gadis sambil menghindari pisau itu dengan mudah. Kuroro mengangguk. Ada sesuatu…yang mengusik benaknya ketika mendengar nama itu, tapi dia tak ingat pernah bertemu gadis itu maupun mendengar namanya sebelum ini. "Aku tak akan memanggilmu Tuan Putri lagi, jika itu menyinggung perasaanmu. Yang Mulia," Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya, giginya yang putih berkilau saat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menawan.

Sesaat Kurapika berdiri diam tak bergerak, sepertinya dia tertegun. Kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat sekali saja, gadis itu menggores lengan Kuroro, memberinya sebuah luka kecil.

"Nama," Si Gadis berkata dengan tegas.

Kuroro terkesan. Sangat. Terkesan.

"Kuroro," jawabnya. "Kuroro Lucifer." Dia menunduk melihat lengannya yang terluka. "Kau hebat," puji Kuroro. "Giliranku."

Dia melesat ke sebelah kanan Si Gadis, dalam sekejap menghilang dalam kegelapan dan mengarahkan sebuah pukulan ke belakang gadis itu, berusaha membuatnya kalah dengan mengejutkannya.

Kurapika merasakan kehadiran Kuroro. Terkejut, dia menoleh untuk membalas serangan pria itu tapi tiba-tiba saja dia dipukul di bagian tengkuk.

"A-Ah…"

Kurapika pun langsung tak sadarkan diri. Kuroro memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. Sebelum mata Kurapika tertutup, Kuroro melihatnya—sepasang mata yang berwarna biru—bagaikan warna samudera.

Kuroro menunduk melihatnya, menatap Kurapika dengan penuh pertimbangan. Dia bisa saja pergi sekarang. Membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Mencurinya. Akan sangat mudah baginya melakukan hal itu. Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika, membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur. Perlahan dia membaringkannya dan menatapnya kembali, mempertimbangkan lagi keputusan yang diambilnya. Akhirnya, Kuroro berbalik pergi. Pasti akan ada waktunya. Dia akan menyelidiki semua tentang gadis itu. Dia akan kembali. Untuk saat ini, ada lukisan yang harus ia dapatkan. Klien-nya sudah membayar setengah juta dolar dalam bentuk deposito.

Kuroro menyelinap keluar dari kamar Kurapika dan bergerak tanpa suara menyusuri rumah itu. Segera saja, dia mendapatkan apa yang semula membuatnya datang ke rumah itu lalu pergi.

* * *

Ketika Kuroro pulang, dia mengirimkan pesan pada klien-nya memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan lukisan itu dan kunci brankas di bank akan ia berikan setelah sisa pembayaran dikirim ke rekeningnya. Lalu, dia pun tidur. Saat bangun, hal pertama yang dilakukan Kuroro adalah menghubungi seorang kenalannya. Shalnark. Pemuda itu jenius dalam hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan komputer dan bisa mendapatkan semua informasi yang Kuroro inginkan.

"Shal," dia berkata ketika pemuda itu menjawab teleponnya. "Aku perlu informasi. Kurapika. Ada hubungannya dengan Keluarga Clementine. Mungkin putrinya. Beri aku semua informasi yang kau dapatkan."

_"Baiklah Danchou! Aku akan meneleponmu kembali,"_ jawab Shalnark.

Kuroro menutup teleponnya dan membuat secangkir kopi, menyesapnya perlahan sambil menunggu pemuda maniak teknologi itu balik meneleponnya. Dan Shalnark benar-benar melakukannya.

_"Aku tak mengerti,"_ ujar Shalnark begitu terhubung dengan Kuroro. _"Aku hampir tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Hampir tak ada informasi tentang keluarga itu. Mereka benar-benar tertutup. Tapi aku tak melihat ada yang menyebutkan tentang putri Keluarga Clementine. Hanya seorang pewaris lelaki."_

"Hmm…," Kuroro bergumam sambil merenung. "Mungkin sahabat keluarga itu atau yang berasal dari lingkungan mereka? Baiklah, Shal. Kalau kau mendapatkan informasi lainnya, beritahu aku segera. Aku akan pergi lagi malam ini. Sampaikan informasi apapun yang kau temukan mengenai keluarga itu."

Kuroro menutup teleponnya. Sesaat kemudian, ponselnya bergetar dan dia melihat pesan yang baru masuk. Klien-nya sudah mengirimkan uang sebesar yang ia minta. Mereka merencanakan pertemuan sore nanti. Kuroro memberikan sebuah kunci untuk mengambil lukisan lalu pergi. Dia menunggu hingga malam tiba.

* * *

Sedikit lewat dari tengah malam, Kuroro kembali ke kamar Kurapika, duduk di kusen jendela dengan bertumpang kaki. Matanya tertuju ke tempat tidur dan dia menunggu, ingin tahu Si Pirang perlu waktu berapa lama untuk menyadari keberadaannya.

Kurapika bergerak dalam tidurnya. Dan bersuara…hampir terdengar seperti mengerang. Kuroro turun dari kusen jendela dan melangkah, sedikit mendekati tempat tidur di mana Kurapika berada. Ketika gadis itu bersuara lagi, dia membeku, khawatir bahwa dia mungkin akan membuatnya bangun. Keheningan yang terjadi saat itu terasa menyesakkan. Kuroro melangkah keluar dari kegelapan, berdiri di dekat tepat tidur, diam menatap Kurapika.

Sesaat kemudian, tanpa sadar pria itu tersenyum saat melihat lagi sepasang mata biru yang terlihat begitu memikat. Segera saja Kurapika melihat Kuroro yang menghalangi pandangannya ke jendela.

"Kau!—" desisnya. Gadis itu masih terkejut dengan mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami namun memaksakan diri untuk sadar sepenuhnya.

Sebelum sempat beranjak, Kuroro pun bertindak. Dia merundukkan badannya di atas Kurapika, menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menekannya ke kasur yang empuk itu. Tanpa bicara, Kuroro menatapnya sejenak, mengarahkan tatapannya ke sosok yang lembut itu. Sungguh suatu karya seni. Cantik, benar-benar cantik. Kuroro ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencium Si Gadis Clementine, mencuri bibirnya dan menangkap hatinya. Yah, setidaknya menciumnya adalah hal mudah. Kuroro mencondongkan badannya dan menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika, sambil masih memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Kurapika berhenti bergerak seketika, matanya terbelalak. Pria itu melumat bibirnya. Kurapika merusaha mendorongnya tapi Kuroro tak bergeming sedikit pun. Kurapika bersuara pelan, suara yang terdengar bagai tercekik dan memutar kedua lengannya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria itu, mencengkeram kedua bahunya, memutar dan mendorongnya sekaligus, berusaha keras mendorong Kuroro agar menjauh darinya.

Kuroro menyentuhkan lidahnya sedikit ke permukaan bibir gadis itu dan akhirnya berdiri tegak kembali. "Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia," ia menyapa. Dan menyeringai. Dia tak bisa lagi memanggilnya Tuan Putri, jadi inilah yang terbaik.

Wajah Kurapika merah padam, gadis itu berusaha menghapus ciuman Kuroro dari bibirnya yang merah muda dan basah, dengan punggung tangannya. Dia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkan sebuah tinjuan pada Kuroro.

Kuroro heran, 'Seorang gadis ingin memukulku? Wah ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi,' dan sebuah seringai nakal terlihat di wajah tampan pencuri itu.

"Kau mesum!" kata gadis itu geram.

"Mesum?" Tanya Kuroro. "Yang kulakukan hanyalah menciummu. Jangan melebih-lebihkan sejauh itu." Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan bilang ini pertama kalinya seseorang mencium bibirmu. Dengan kecantikan seperti ini…" Kuroro mengamati lagi gadis itu dengan hasrat tertentu terlihat di matanya yang berwarna gelap. "Pasti kau sudah pernah dicium sebelumnya."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" Kurapika berseru. Dia terus berusaha memukul Kuroro tapi kali ini usahanya sungguh sia-sia karena kemarahan yang menguasai dirinya. Kuroro menghindari pukulannya dengan mudah dan seringai di wajahnya tak pernah hilang. "Dan bagaimana dengan tingkah lakumu sekarang?" Dia menggoda gadis itu.

"Aku belum pernah dicium sebelumnya dan aku bukan _gay!_" Kurapika berteriak.

Kuroro tertegun. Dia membeku, mengernyit memandangi Si Pirang. "Kau...laki-laki?" Tatapannya menelusuri sosok Kurapika, mencari tanda lekuk tubuh wanita dan dia tak menemukannya. Yah, itu...di luar dugaan. "Pewaris Sang Duke?" tebaknya. Dia meletakkan jarinya ke bibir, mengamati Kurapika.

"Kau benar-benar mengira aku perempuan?!" Sosok pirang itu bertanya dengan putus asa, membuat Kuroro penasaran apakah dia pernah disangka perempuan juga sebelumnya. Mungkin hal itu sudah berkali-kali terjadi. Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya. Dan meletakkan tangannya di dada Kurapika. Benar-benar bukan perempuan.

"Ini kesalahan," Kuroro berkata sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Dia ingin tahu apakah kenyataan ini akan merubahnya. Lelaki atau perempuan, dia tak pernah melihat seseorang secantik itu, sebelumnya. Seni tetaplah seni. 'Itu bukan masalah,' Kuroro memutuskan. Mungkin akan sedikit menyulitkannya dalam mencuri permata cantik ini tapi…sungguh suatu tantangan.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Mencuri ciuman pertamamu tanpa adanya kompensasi benar-benar jauh dari pikiranku. Terima kasih." Dan dia pun mencium Kurapika lagi; hanya sebuah kecupan kilat dan dia pun berdiri, menghindari pembalasan dari gadis—ah tidak, dari pemuda itu.

Terdengar suara keras dari balik pintu kamar Kurapika, juga suara teriakan. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mengejutkan para pengawal. Kurapika langsung menghentikan serangannya. Seulas senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah lembutnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu pencuri macam apa Kuroro itu.

Kuroro tersenyum balik padanya. Mengecup pemuda itu lagi dan dalam sekejap dia sudah ada di jendela.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Little Prince_," katanya, "Aku akan mencurimu segera. Setidaknya carilah aku jika kau mengharapkannya. Dan sungguh kau harus membiarkan para pengawalmu itu masuk. Bisa jadi berbahaya. Untuk mereka tentu saja."

Dia melompat turun. Sambil berlari, Kuroro menelepon Shalnark. "Shal," ucapnya," Kurapika bukan putrinya tapi putra Keluarga Clemetine. Temukan informasi apapun yang bisa kau dapatkan. Sekolah, pekerjaan, guru privat, teman-temannya. Semuanya."

Dengan adanya informasi baru dari Kuroro, Shalnark bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih kali ini. _"Mmm…seperti yang bisa diduga sebelumnya, dia sekolah di sekolah khusus, memiliki seorang guru privat bernama Mizuken, tertarik pada sejarah, seni…Ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya."_

"Sejarah dan seni, ya," Kuroro menyeringai. "Ini jadi semakin menarik." Setidaknya mereka punya beberapa kesamaan.

Di seberang sana, Shalnark berkata dengan ragu, _"Ah, Danchou…kedengarannya kau bersenang-senang."_

Kuroro tertawa pelan. "Kurasa begitu. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan kucuri kemudian."

_"Jangan bilang kau bermaksud menculik pemuda itu dan meminta tebusan dalam jumlah banyak pada Duke?"_ Shalnark bertanya dengan bersemangat.

"Ya, menculiknya," Kuroro mengiyakan, tapi tidak secara khusus menyebutkan bahwa dia akan meminta uang tebusan. "Aku akan membiarkannya panik sedikit selama satu atau dua inggu. Hal apapun yang kau temukan selanjutnya, aku ingin tahu."

Dia mengakhiri percakapan mereka, menerobos dinding rumah itu dengan mudah dan lari ke tempat di mana dia memarikirkan mobilnya. Sesampainya di rumah, dia menyeringai sendiri.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Untuk yang menunggu translate 1001 Nights, minggu ini hanya sekali update...Soalnya aku sedang agak sibuk di kantor dan sedikit ga enak badan.

Tapi sedang aku kerjakan...begitu pula dengan fic-fic lainnya, udah ada tiga yang aku kerjakan tapi baru setengahnya. Hm...sedang sedikit kesulitan untuk fokus juga sebenarnya. Makanya aku mulai dengan yang ini dulu sekalian rileks dikit...

.

Review please...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**WARNING :**

AU. Shounen ai. Terjemahan dari versi English, collab with **aionwatha**

* * *

Pada akhirnya, ada beberapa hal yang harus dicuri dan didapatkan Kuroro selama lebih dari tiga minggu, dan dia tidak mengunjungi Kurapika sama sekali. Jadi ketika akhirnya dia bisa datang, kondisi di _mansion _sudah tenang. Jendela kamar Kurapika tertutup kali ini, maka dia menyelinap masuk melalui salah satu pintu di lantai dasar dan naik ke lantai atas. Dengan mudah Kuroro menemukan kamar itu dan menyelinap ke dalam, mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Lalu dia melangkah menuju ke tempat tidur dan duduk begitu saja di tepinya, diam menatap Si Pirang.

Rupanya Kurapika adalah tipe orang yang mudah terbangun. Matanya langsung terbuka. Sebelum pemuda itu bisa bertindak apa-apa, dengan cepat Kuroro menutup mulut Si Pirang dengan bibirnya. Menyatakan bibir itu sebagai miliknya lagi. Tindakan Kuroro yang tiba-tiba membuat Kurapika terkejut dan sedikit meringis. Kuroro langsung terkesiap dan melepaskan ciumannya. Dia berdiri tegak dan menunduk menatap Kurapika, memperhatikan noda kemerahan di tepi bibir itu. Kuroro mengangkat wajah Si Pirang dengan meletakkan satu jarinya di bawah dagu pemuda itu.

"Siapa?" Dia bertanya, kedua alis matanya mengernyit. "Siapa yang berani menyakitimu?" Dia mengusapkan ibu jarinya sekilas di atas luka itu. "Siapa yang berani merusak kecantikanmu?"

Kuroro sendiri merasa terkejut atas intensitas kemarahan yang ia rasakan.

Perhatian yang tak terduga itu membuat Kurapika kaget dan lupa mendorong Kuroro agar menjauh.

"Bukan urusanmu," dia berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Bibir Kuroro mengencang dan dia memandang Kurapika dengan tak senang. "Tentu saja ini urusanku," ucapnya, sambil mengangkat wajah Kurapika lagi, menatapnya, berusaha menaksir seberapa parah kerusakannya. "Cukup," dia berkata, "Kau ikut denganku."

Kuroro mengangkatnya dengan mudah dan Kurapika terpaku. Kuroro melangkah ke jendela. Dengan kedua tangannya penuh begini, dia tak bisa betul-betul membukanya, maka dia hanya menendang jendela itu, lalu melompat turun ke bawah untuk melarikan diri.

Segera, Kurapika mulai memberontak, bahkan berteriak dan memukuli dada pria itu yang bidang dan kuat. Suaranya mengagetkan para pengawal, dan segera saja, Kuroro bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki bergegas menuju ke arah mereka.

"Berhenti bergerak," ia memberitahu Si Pemuda. "Aku tak mau sampai harus membuatmu pingsan."

Kuroro pergi melarikan diri melalui tembok yang mengelilingi bangunan itu. Dia melakukannya dengan mudah, tepat waktu untuk menghindari tembakan peluru dari para pengawal.

"Hei, mereka bisa membunuhmu kalau begini caranya. Para pengawalmu itu bodoh."

"Seperti kau tak akan membunuhku saja! Lepaskan akuu...! Kau pria homo mesum!"

Dahi Kuroro langsung berkedut. "Aku tak akan membunuhmu," jawabnya, berusaha untuk tidak merasa terlalu jengkel, "Tapi aku bisa membuatmu pingsan sebentar. Dan aku bukan homo, juga aku tidak mesum." Dia memindahkan pegangannya dan menggendong Kurapika di bahunya. "Awalnya itu merupakan kesalahan, tapi...kusadari bahwa aku tidak peduli kau lelaki atau perempuan."

"Kau menciumku. Empat kali," kata Kurapika tajam.

Dan, Kuroro pikir, itu intinya. Dia tak yakin apa yang sudah mendorongnya melakukan hal itu.

"Bagiku itu sudah cukup mesum! Lepaskan!"

Dia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kuroro setengah melemparnya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Berapa banyak uang yang kau inginkan untuk kebebasanku?"

"Berapa banyak?" Kuroro terkekeh. "Aku tak mau uang. Aku bisa mencuri apapun yang aku mau dan kapanpun aku menginginkannya. Bukan uang yang kuincar. Apa kau akan membiarkan suatu karya seni terbuang sia-sia di museum yang penuh kotoran dan terbuka bagi siapapun?" Dia duduk di belakang kemudi. "Jika mereka tak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan layak di rumah itu, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang aman."

Kurapika tercengang sekilas lalu menggertakkan giginya. "Tak ada tempat yang aman untukku. Jangan bersikap atau bicara seolah kau tahu semuanya."

Kuroro dapat mendengar kesedihan pada nada suaranya. Dia menatap Kurapika sejenak. "Kau benar," akhirnya ia mengakui. "Aku tak tahu semua tentangmu dan situasi seperti apa yang kau hadapi. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku bisa membuatmu tetap aman. Aku ahli dalam bidangku."

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Shalnark. "Shal," ucapnya, "Aku perlu rumah yang aman. Dan sebuah penyamaran untuk Kurapika. Kita bertemu di tempatku sejam lagi."

Mungkin sebenarnya Kurapika masih punya banyak hal yang bisa dia katakan untuk menanggapi Kuroro, tapi dia tiba-tiba diam. Terlalu diam. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca, mungkin sudah hampir menangis. Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan melihat ke luar jendela di sampingnya.

Kuroro menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan ponsel itu kembali ke sakunya, lalu mengamati Kurapika dalam diam. Setelah keheningan yang berlangsung selama beberapa saat, dia berkata, "Kau petarung yang baik, Kurapika. Tak banyak orang yang berhasil membuatku terluka sampai berdarah. Jadi apa yang mencegahmu melindungi dirimu sendiri? Kau membiarkan wajah cantikmu dipukul."

Itu hal yang aneh. Siapa dia, hingga Kurapika tak kuasa melawan untuk mempertahankan dirinya?

Lalu sebuah nama muncul di benaknya.

Duke Clementine.

Saat Kuroro tengah sibuk dengan emosi yang muncul berkaitan dengan praduganya tersebut, Kuroro tak mengira Kurapika akan menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi hancur terlihat di sana. Aneh memang, namun Kuroro langsung merasa ingin menempatkan tangannya dengan lembut di pipi Kurapika.

Dia pun melakukannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi, Kurapika. Aku sudah mencurimu. Aku melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku. Dia tak akan pernah menyentuhmu lagi walau seujung jari pun."

Kurapika tersipu tapi dia menepiskan tangan Kuroro. "Aku bukan milik siapapun. Dan berhenti menyentuhku!" Tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun tentang pulang kembali ke _mansion_.

Kuroro mengencangkan pegangan tangannya di kemudi dan menghela napas. "Tapi aku senang menyentuhmu," ucapnya, "Apakah hal itu sangat mengganggumu?"

Kurapika tersentak. Sepertinya dia terkejut. "Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya begitu? Tentu itu menggangguku! Menurutmu aku ini siapa? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal!"

"Bukankah kita sudah saling memperkenalkan diri waktu pertama kali bertemu? Kurapika," Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda itu. "Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat namaku," dia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Maksudku _sebelum itu_," Kurapika menggertakkan giginya, terlihat mulai tak sabar menghadapi sikap Kuroro.

"Harus berapa lama kita saling kenal, sebelum aku diizinkan untuk menyentuhmu?" Pria itu bertanya. "Aku akan menunggu, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, aku senang menyentuhmu."

"Oh, kau tak perlu menunggu, Tuan Pencuri, karena itu tak akan terjadi lagi!" Bentak Kurapika.

"Kau terdengar begitu yakin," komentar Kuroro, membelokkan mobil yang ia kendarai ke tempat parkir. "Aku akan membuatmu menginginkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Aku mencurimu hari ini, mencurimu dari rumahmu. Selanjutnya, aku akan mencuri hatimu."

Kurapika langsung merona. Dia tidak melihat ke mata Kuroro, tapi malah mengamati ke sekitar basement di mana mereka berada sekarang. Dia bertanya, "Kita ada di mana?"

"Di tempatku," Kuroro menjawab, memarkirkan mobilnya. "Seorang teman akan menemui kita di sini dan kami akan membawamu ke rumah yang aman di mana kau bisa tinggal. Tak ada yang akan menyentuhmu lagi."

"Tak seorang pun termasuk kau," Kurapika menambahkan. "Dia tetap diam di kursinya setelah Kuroro menghentikan mobil itu dan mematikan mesinnya. "Ah, satu hal lagi. Aku tak akan pernah mengikuti 'kegiatan'-mu, berjaga-jaga seandainya itu tujuanmu menculikku."

"Tak masalah untukku. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu hingga kau mengijinkan. Dan aku tak akan mengajakmu berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan apapun juga yang bersifat ilegal." Kuroro menoleh menatap Si Pirang. "Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin diizinkan untuk mengunjungimu sekali sehari setelah kau pulang dari sekolah, yang akan tetap kau ikuti, setelah semuanya sedikit tenang. Apa kita sepakat?"

"Seperti itu akan terjadi saja," Kurapika merengut. "Dalam waktu yang tak lama, ayahku akan menemukan aku dan memenjarakanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menuduhnya atas tindakan kekerasan yang dia lakukan terhadapmu dan membuatnya dipenjara," Kuroro menjawab dengan mudahnya. "Atau apakah kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin dia menemukanmu dan memukulmu lagi? Apa mungkin kau semacam masochist?"

Kurapika mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memukul wajah Kuroro. Dia menahannya dengan bagian belakang lengannya dan menatap Si Pirang."Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'tidak' darimu. Lalu kenapa kau ingin kembali? Tidakkah kau ingin bebas dari pria itu?"

"B-Bawa saja aku masuk sekarang," Kurapika tiba-tiba berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya, seolah kenyataan tertentu melintas di benaknya.

"Seperti yang kau minta," Kuroro menanggapi.

Dia turun dari mobil dan berjalan memutar ke arah depan, membuka pintu di sebelah Kurapika dan mengangkat pemuda itu, _bridal style, _lalu menutupnya kembali dengan kakinya. Sedikit banyak, sepertinya dia belum menyadari bahwa Kurapika baru saja memberikan izin untuk menyentuhnya. Jadi dia hanya akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

Kuroro membawa Kurapika masuk seperti apa yang diminta pemuda itu. Dia menggendongnya selama mereka menaiki lift dan hanya menurunkannya setelah sampai di sofa di ruang tengah. Perlahan dia mendudukkan pemuda itu, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau mau minum? Air, teh, kopi?"

"Kau tak perlu mengangkatku seperti itu! Dan aku ingin secangkir teh, dengan susu," Kurapika menjawab, walau dengan cara yang terkesan agak angkuh.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Baik, Yang Mulia," katanya dengan ramah, lalu pergi ke daerah dapur untuk menyiapkan teh yang diminta Kurapika. Dia membuat secangkir kopi rendah kafein untuknya sendiri. Setelah siap, dia bawakan teh itu kepada Kurapika.

"Ini dia. Mudah-mudahan sesuai dengan seleramu."

Kurapika menerima teh itu dan menyesapnya. "Mengesankan, kau bisa benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu yang sopan di balik tingkah lakumu yg biasanya," dia bergumam dengan sinis sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang empuk.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan aku menyentuhmu, jika aku memintanya dengan sopan?" Kuroro bertanya ingin tahu. Dia duduk menekuk salah satu lututnya di hadapan pemuda itu, mendongak menatap matanya yang indah.

Kurapika hampir tersedak saat mendengar permintaan Kuroro. "Jangan pernah kau membayangkan bahwa aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

Lalu dia pun benar-benar tersedak, membuatnya harus berusaha bangun untuk mendapatkan segelas air.

Kuroro mengikuti Kurapika ke dapur, menuangkan secangkir air untuknya. Dia berikan cangkir itu, diam menatap Kurapika.

"Aku akan sangat senang menciummu," katanya, setelah Kurapika selesai minum. Dia mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat, bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir Kurapika.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Dahi Kurapika langsung berkedut. Tanpa mengetahui seberapa dekatnya mereka, dia mendongak, mungkin bermaksud meneriaki Kuroro kali ini. Tapi Kurapika membuatnya lebih buruk. Bibirnya berakhir di atas bibir Kuroro, yang mengangkat tangannya, menyusupkannya di rambut Pirang lembut pemuda itu. Kuroro menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kurapika, menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membuat Kurapika membalas ciuman itu bagaimana pun caranya, semakin jauh Kuroro melakukannya ketika dia menjilat bibir Si Pemuda. Kurapika tersedak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria yang ada di hadapannya, ketika Kuroro tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kurapika, lebih erat dari saat pertama kali Kuroro melakukannya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar sebuah suara ketukan di pintu.

Kuroro melepaskan Kurapika setelah memberikan satu sapuan lidah di atas bibir Kurapika, dan ia pun menjauh, melangkah menuju ke pintu. Dia membuka pintu itu, Shalnark segera melangkah masuk.

"Baiklah, aku berhasil mendapatkan sebuah rumah, identitas dan beberapa informasi mengenai sekolah untuk Pewaris Clementine itu. Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu melebihi harapanku," Kuroro memuji, berusaha tidak merasa kesal karena kedatangan Shalnark di waktu yang salah. "Kurasa ini sudah mencakup semua yang kita butuhkan sekarang."

"Jadi, diakah orangnya?" Shalnark melangkah lebih jauh dan berdiri di hadapan Kurapika. "Hai, aku Shalnark," dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan.

Kurapika membeku di tempatnya. Dia terlihat cukup mengkhawatirkan, wajahnya merah, bibirnya basah, dan rambutnya berantakan. Dia menatap tangan Shalnark dengan tatapan kosong, lalu berkedip, "Mm... Ah... Apa?"

Tatapan Shalnark beralih dari Kurapika, ke Kuroro, lalu kembali ke Kurapika." Mm...," gumamnya ragu, "Apa aku baru saja mengganggu sesuatu?"

"Mungkin, sedikit," jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum tipis penuh arti. "Kapan kita dapatkan rumahnya?"

"Besok lusa," Shalnark memberitahu, "Kau akan memiliki sarang cintamu yang mungil."

"Hei, jangan bicara sembarangan!" hardik Kurapika. "D-dan perhatikan tingkah lakumu juga," Dia kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Mata birunya menatap Kuroro, lalu menatap Shalnark sekali lagi. "Maksudku kalian berdua. Kalian bersikap sangat lancang."

Kuroro terkekeh. "Tetaplah fokus, Kurapika. Shalnark tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Hanya aku. Dan akan selalu begitu."

"Sepertinya dia agak pemberontak ya?" Komentar Shalnark.

Kuroro terkekeh. "Ya."

Shalnark menatapnya. "Itukah sebabnya kau tergila-gila padanya?"

Kuroro merengut. "Aku tidak tergila-gila," protesnya. Sementara Kurapika berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan kemarahannya dan lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan itu.

"Oh, yang benar saja," Shalnark melirik Kurapika dan bosnya dengan penuh kesangsian. "Yah, baiklah. Sang pengganggu akan pergi supaya kau bisa merenungkannya," dia menyeringai. "Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Kurapika. Danchou!" dia undur diri dengan membungkukkan badannya, bermaksud menggoda mereka, tertawa, dan pergi dari apartemen itu.

Sepeninggal Shalnark, Kuroro kembali menoleh pada Kurapika. Selama beberapa saat dia menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun, lalu menghampiri pemuda pirang itu. Dibelainya rambut Kurapika dengan lembut, bermaksud mengangkat wajahnya agar Kuroro bisa menciumnya lagi.

Namun kali ini Kurapika menolak. Dia menjauhkan badannya dari sentuhan Kuroro dan mendongak melirik pria itu tapi segera memalingkan wajahnya, memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Penyamaran seperti apa yang kau siapkan untukku? " Akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Yah," Kuroro mulai menjelaskan, "Kita bisa mengecat rambutmu, memberimu gaya berpakaian yang berbeda dari biasanya, memakaikan lensa kontak dan pengganjal di dalam sepatumu. Dan aku ingin kau menunjukkan kepribadianmu sebagai orang kaya baru, bukan orang yang memang sudah terlahir kaya. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Kurapika tertegun sesaat. "Apa yang bisa kau siapkan untuk kupakai nanti?" Jawabnya tajam. "Kau menculikku jadi aku tak membawa apapun! Dan untuk masalah kedua yang kau tanyakan, kita lihat saja sejauh mana aku bisa melakukannya." Dia mengangkat bahu, seolah sama sekali tak peduli.

"Shal akan mendapatkan baju baru untukmu. Dia akan membawakannya besok," jelas Kuroro, lalu menunjuk ke salah satu ruangan. "Ada kamar kosong di sana. Kau bebas menggunakannya sesukamu. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke kamarku, aku benar - benar butuh istirahat. Sampai jumpa lagi besok," Kuroro mengecup kening pemuda itu dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

Kurapika terdiam. Tepat sebelum Kuroro menutup pintu, ia berkata sesuatu, dengan suara yang terdengar bagai bisikan,

"Terima kasih. "

Kuroro tersenyum. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, ia diam sesaat. Barulah kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya dan beristirahat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama, Kuroro tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia bangun pada pk. 10.30 dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, saat melihat Kurapika membuka-buka lemari dapur seolah dia adalah pemilik tempat itu. Kecantikannya terlihat bercahaya, rambut pirangnya berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari. Kuroro menatapnya, mengamatinya beberapa saat. Lalu, ia pun melangkah menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi. Punggungnya membelakangi Kurapika, berusaha tidak terlalu mempedulikan pemuda itu, namun gagal begitu saja. Saat kopinya sudah jadi, dia berbalik dan memandangi Kurapika lagi.

"Selamat pagi," kata Si Pirang, sibuk dengan entah apa yang tengah ia kerjakan, "Yah walaupun pagi yang indah sebenarnya sudah berlalu dan hari mulai siang."

Kuroro menyesap kopinya. "Lebih dari indah bagiku," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Kurapika berjinjit, mencoba mengambil piring dari rak yang ada di atas kepalanya. Kuroro melangkah tepat ke belakang Kurapika dan menggapai piring dengan mudah. Dia tidak benar - benar menyentuh Kurapika, karena dia belum diizinkan untuk itu, tapi dia berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan Kurapika hingga pemuda itu tetap bisa merasakan panas yang keluar dari tubuh Kuroro. Lalu pria itu mundur selangkah, memberikan piring tersebut tanpa bicara. Matanya menelusuri tubuh pucat Kurapika dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Berhenti menatapku," Kurapika bergumam, rona kemerahan mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Dia meletakkan sesuatu di kedua piring itu, berjalan melewati Kuroro dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tanpa sadar Kurapika sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, tahu bahwa Kuroro masih menatapnya.

"Kau membuat sarapan," Kuroro berkomentar, meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja. "Kau mau teh? Kopi?" Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, mengagumi saat baju yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh Kurapika itu merosot turun ke arah lengan, memperlihatkan bahunya.

"Kopi dengan sedikit krimer," jawab Kurapika. Merasa bahwa Kuroro masih belum bergerak sedikitpun, dia menoleh dan menangkap basah Kuroro yang tengah menatapnya. Dia ikuti arah tatapan itu, turun ke–"Oh ini punyamu? Apa kau keberatan aku meminjamnya? Lagipula kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menculikku!"

"Aku tak keberatan," Kuroro menjawab dan bergerak seolah dia akan membelai bahu yang telanjang itu, namun berhenti ketika jarinya tinggal berjarak beberapa milimeter saja dari kulit pucat Kurapika.

Kuroro menarik tangannya kembali dan berbalik mengambil mug yang lain lagi. Dia mengisinya dengan kopi, menambahkan sedikit krimer, mengaduknya dengan sendok sebelum meletakkan kopi itu di hadapan Kurapika. Kuroro duduk di depannya, menyesap kopinya sekali, mengamati Si Pirang dari atas tepi cangkirnya.

Kurapika sudah membuat _strawberry pancake_ untuk mereka berdua. Dia mulai makan perlahan dengan etiket sebagaimana layaknya seorang pemuda bangsawan. Seolah tak menyadarinya, Kurapika terus memainkan rambut pirangnya, melilitkan helaian rambut itu di jarinya yang mungil. Kuroro menatap semua itu dalam diam, meneguk kopinya. Akhirnya Kuroro meletakkan cangkirnya, menyantap makanannya segigit. Kuroro menaikkan kedua alis matanya.

"Pancake-nya enak," komentarnya, mendongak dan tersenyum pada Kurapika, dia sungguh menyukai kilauan rambut pirang itu saat Kurapika memainkannya.

Kurapika merengut, balik menatap pria berambut hitam itu dan dengan polosnya bertanya, "Menurutmu warna apa yang cocok untuk mengecat rambutku?"

"Mungkin warna gelap," jawab Kuroro lembut, "Untuk menonjolkan matamu yang indah."

Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja kecil itu agar dia bisa membelai rambut Kurapika, tapi kemudian dia ingat belum diizinkan Kurapika untuk menyentuhnya, jadi, sesuai kesepakatan, Kuroro menarik tangannya kembali, berdehem dan menyesap kopinya.

Kurapika meringis. "Apakah sekarang aku menjijikkan bagimu?" Dia terlihat tidak senang.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," Kuroro mengernyit, merasa sedikit bingung. "Kukira kau tak mau aku menyentuhmu."

"Selama kau tidak menyakitiku, aku tak keberatan. Kau membuatku merasa kotor."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, "kata Kuroro pelan. "Jadi kalau aku menyentuhmu sekarang, kau tak akan membencinya?"

"T-Tidak," jawab Kurapika. "Lagipula kau tak akan menyakitiku, kan?"

"Tidak," Kuroro meyakinkan. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, membelai pipi Kurapika sekilas dengan ujung jemarinya. "Jadi kalau aku melakukan ini," ucapnya, menggerakkan jemarinya turun ke leher Si Pirang. "Apakah ini mengganggumu?"

Sentuhannya membuat Kurapika sedikit mengernyit, namun pemuda itu tidak bergerak maupun menjawab. Dia mendongak melirik mata hitam Kuroro. Kurapika terlihat bingung, ragu.

Terdorong oleh sikap patuh yang ditunjukkan Kurapika, jemari Kuroro menelusuri bahu telanjang itu, sedikit menyelinap masuk ke dalam baju yang kebesaran di badannya. Lalu jemarinya kembali bergerak ke atas, ke samping leher Kurapika, ke pipi, dan akhirnya ke bibirnya, memberikan tekanan yang lembut.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, dan dia gemetar. Dia hanya remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun, dilindungi secara berlebihan sejak ia dilahirkan, sentuhan yang dia tahu hanyalah sentuhan yang tidak menyenangkan, seperti pukulan dari ayahnya. Kurapika tak tahu apapun selain semua itu.

Dia sedikit menjauh, Kuroro pun menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kau cantik," komentarnya. "Benar-benar suatu karya seni."

Kuroro kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke _pancake _yang belum habis, menyantapnya beberapa suap, berusaha tidak terlalu memperlihatkan hasratnya saat menatap Kurapika.

Kurapika berdehem. Dia menghabiskan sarapannya dalam beberapa menit saja, dengan wajah yang masih merona kemerahan. Setelah selesai, Kurapika segera membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci piring. Kuroro menyusul di belakangnya, lalu mundur selangkah dan menatap Kurapika sejenak. Dia meraba leher pemuda itu lagi dengan ujung jarinya.

"Cantik," Kuroro kembali berkata.

Kurapika tersentak, dia tak mengira pria itu akan kembali menyentuhnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di benaknya.

Kurapika merengut pada Kuroro. "Kau yang mencuri lukisan Monet dari rumahku, kan?"

Kuroro terdiam, berkedip dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku yang melakukannya." Dia menggerakkan jemarinya di tepi kerah kaus yang dikenakan Kurapika. "Kenapa?" Dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Kurapika mendadak menanyakan hal itu.

"Hanya ingin memastikan," jawab Kurapika, dan tanpa sadar dia menatap jemari Kuroro yang menelusuri tepi kausnya.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkannya," Kuroro berujar dengan suara yang lembut, "Saat pandanganku tertuju padamu, tak ada lagi yang membuatku tertarik. Tak ada lagi yang kuhiraukan."

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata hitam pria itu dalam-dalam. Dahinya mengernyit, dan ia pun bertanya, "Apakah aku mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Kuroro, namun sepertinya dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Dia tak bisa menyangkal, ada sesuatu...yang memanggil-manggil dari ingatan di masa lalu. "Tidak," dia mengulangnya dengan lebih meyakinkan. "Kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelum aku pergi ke rumahmu untuk mendapatkan lukisan Monet itu." Kali ini dia mengernyit. "Tapi..." dia mengamati tatapan Kurapika, terlihat seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuhkan sedikit ujung jarinya di dekat mata biru Kurapika. "Kau memakai lensa kontak?"

Sesaat Kurapika merasa ragu. Lalu dia menjawab, "Tidak..." Dia menggantungkan suaranya, tanpa sadar menjilat bibir mungilnya. "Haruskah?"

"Entahlah," jawab pria tampan di hadapannya, termenung menggerakkan jemari menelusuri pipi Sang Pewaris Clementine. "Hanya saja rasanya...warnanya mati."

Tiba-tiba Kuroro menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Dia segera menarik tangannya, lalu kembali berbalik ke _counter_.

"Aku akan membuat kopi lagi. Kau mau?" Kuroro menawarkan.

Kurapika tersentak walau hanya sekilas. Dahinya mengernyit, seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Akhirnya mata biru itu berkedip...memandang Kuroro yang sejak tadi menatapnya bingung. Sepertinya pria itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Kurapika segera menyela,

"A-Aku mau mandi."

Walau masih merasa bingung, Kuroro mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dia menawarkan, "Aku akan meminjamimu pakaian...yah walaupun aku ragu ukurannya akan pas untukmu."

Kuroro pergi sebentar ke kamarnya, lalu segera kembali membawakan celana jeans hitam, kemeja berkancing, dan yang paling penting, sebuah sabuk agar Kurapika bisa lebih nyaman memakainya.

Kurapika menerima pakaian itu dan menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih. Dia berbalik, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku melihat acara berita sebelum kau bangun tadi. Ayahku sudah mulai mencariku."

"Dia tak akan menemukanmu," Kuroro meyakinkan pemuda itu. "Nikmati mandimu."

Kurapika pun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Kuroro berusaha mengabaikan suara yang terdengar dari kamar mandi, mengabaikan sensasi aneh yang mengusik alam bawah sadarnya setiap kali dia teringat wajah Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Kuroro menghela napas. Diam-diam dia merasa lega, bersyukur ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Si Pirang Cantik itu. Begitu Kuroro membuka pintu, tampaklah Shalnark yang menyeringai padanya.

"Sudah siap pergi ke sarang cintamu?" bisik Shalnark, bermaksud untuk menggoda Kuroro tentu saja.

"Shal," Kuroro membalas sapaannya. "Aku tak akan menyebutnya begitu," dia menoleh sebentar ke kamar mandi di mana masih terdengar suara air mengalir dari dalam sana, lalu kembali menoleh pada Shalnark. "Setidaknya tidak di depan dia."

"Ah, kau tidak seru!" Shalnark sedikit cemberut, tapi kemudian seringai yang lain muncul di wajahnya. "Tapi kau mengakuinya sebagai sarang cinta, bukan?"

Kuroro meliriknya tajam. Dia memeriksa barang-barang yang dibawa Shalnark dan mengambil pewarna rambut, membawanya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Ia ketuk pintunya dua kali, lalu berseru, "Kurapika, aku akan membuka pintu untuk meletakkan pewarna rambut. Kubuka sekarang." Kuroro pun melakukan apa yang ia katakan, melirik ke pancuran dengan cepat tapi segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup pintu. Shalnark sudah duduk di dalam ketika Kuroro kembali menemuinya.

"Duke Clementine mulai mencarinya. Mungkin kita harus bersembunyi dulu untuk sementara. Bisakah kau dapatkan silabus supaya dia tidak tertinggal? Mungkin kita harus memindahkannya, ke kelas yang satu atau dua tingkat di bawahnya. Tapi dia pintar, bisa jadi nanti dia cepat bosan."

"Bagaimana kalau pindah ke luar negeri?" Shalnark mengusulkan.

"Itu bisa dijadikan pilihan," Kuroro menanggapi, "Tapi tidak sebelum kondisi di sini tenang dulu. Yang hilang seorang pewaris Duke, penjagaan pasti akan diperketat."

Mereka terus membahasnya. Kuroro harus mengakui, dia suka ide Shalnark untuk membawa Kurapika ke negeri yang jauh. Lagipula dia sudah merasa lelah hidup di tempat sekarang.

Tak lama Kurapika selesai mandi. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan mantel handuk. Mantel milik Kuroro. Sang Pencuri, Kuroro Lucifer yang tertarik padanya, segera berbalik setelah melihat itu dan berpura-pura batuk untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. Dia meneguk kopinya sedikit. Setelah bisa mengendalikan diri, Kuroro kembali berbalik menghadap Si Pirang. Ah, ralat, sekarang dia berambut coklat.

"Kurapika, Shalnark baru saja memberitahu bahwa rumah untukmu sudah siap. Kita tak perlu menunggu sampai besok."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamar untuk berpakaian.

"Cantik," komentar Shalnark tanpa sadar.

"Ya," Kuroro menanggapi dengan suara pelan, matanya terus tertuju ke pintu kamar di mana Kurapika masuk barusan. Begitu menoleh, Shalnark sudah menyeringai padanya dan menatap dirinya penuh arti.

Kuroro memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. "Dia juga perlu baju," tambahnya. Karena membayangkan Kurapika berlalu-lalang di depan matanya dengan mengenakan baju milik Kuroro, kaus yang merosot hingga menampakkan bahu yang lembut dan putih itu...terlalu menyulitkan Kuroro. Dia tak bermaksud melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh pada pemuda itu. Mungkin dia memang seorang pencuri, tapi dia tetap seorang _gentleman_.

Shalnark tertawa pelan. "Kau benar-benar jatuh hati pada pemuda itu? Jangan bilang dia membuatmu jadi _gay_."

Kuroro mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Memangnya kenapa?" Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada sesuatu tentangnya. Aku tak bisa bilang itu apa." Dia menyesap kopinya lagi. "Aku tak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang jenis kelamin. Tidak terlalu masalah untukku. Saat aku melihatnya..." Dia sedikit mengernyit, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan maksudnya. "Yah, aku tidak tahu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadaku." Kopi di dalam mug dia habiskan, lalu diletakkan di meja di belakangnya. "Dan setelah aku tahu bahwa ayahnya itu," terdengar kemarahan dari caranya berbicara kali ini, "...telah memyakitinya, aku hanya...aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasa harus membawanya pergi, membuatnya tetap aman." Kuroro duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut dan diletakkan di tepi meja. "Aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Tapi tidak seperti aku menangkapnya sebagai mangsa. Aku hanya ingin dia ada di mana aku bisa melihatnya."

Shalnark mengamati raut wajah pria itu sesaat. "Hmm," gumamnya pelan. "Kau tahu, rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu benar-benar peduli pada orang lain sebelumnya."

Kuroro langsung menatapnya tajam, dan itu membuat Shalnark tertawa. "Jangan begitu! Danchou, itu hal yang bagus." Dia menoleh ke arah pintu di mana Kurapika menghilang tadi. "Hei, keluarlah," panggilnya, "Tidak sopan menguping seperti itu."

Kurapika melangkah keluar dari kamar, wajahnya terlihat begitu merah.

Kuroro mendongak dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _'Sudah berapa lama dia menguping?' _

Yah, apapun yang sudah diketahui Kurapika dari pembicaraannya dengan Shalnark tadi, sudah terlambat untuk ia tarik kembali. Tapi dia melirik Kurapika untuk yang kedua kali, melihat seperti apa penampilannya saat memakai baju yang ia pinjamkan.

Seperti yang Kuroro duga sebelumnya, celana jeans itu terlalu panjang tapi Kurapika melipat ujungnya sedikit dan memakai sabuk. Kemeja Kuroro kebesaran untuk pemuda itu, dan dia bisa melihat tulang selangka Kurapika karena kancing paling atas tidak dikancingkan. Hampir terlihat tak senonoh di matanya, dan ada perasaan aneh yang memberikan kesan kepemilikan, seolah kemeja itu mengatakan, 'Pemuda ini MILIKKU.'

Kuroro berdehem. "Dia perlu baju yang ukurannya sesuai," ucapnya, bermaksud menutupi jeda yang cukup panjang saat memandangi Kurapika tadi.

Shalnark menyeringai nakal.

"Berhenti menatapku," Kurapika cemberut pada Kuroro, walau dia tidak terlihat sekesal itu. Dia menarik rambutnya sedikit, mungkin masih belum terbiasa dengan warna rambutnya yang baru.

"Sekarang warnanya terlihat salah," komentar Kuroro, tapi dia tersenyum. Jika warna coklat yang menutupi indahnya rambut pirang Kurapika bisa membantu penyamaran, kerugian Kuroro yang tak bisa melihat rambut asli Kurapika hanya pengorbanan kecil. "Meskipun begitu, kau tetap terlihat begitu cantik mempesona. Ayo kita pergi."

Kuroro berbalik menjauh dari Kurapika dengan terlalu tergesa-gesa, menuju ke pintu depan, bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencium pemuda itu di mana pun dia menginginkannya. Kuroro hanya ingin menyentuhnya, menelanjanginya, membelainya...

Pria itu segera menguasai dirinya. "Shal, kita pakai mobilmu saja...kalau-kalau mobilku sudah diawasi. Antar kami ke rumah itu."

"Tentu saja," Shalnark menjawab, sekilas ia melirik Kurapika. "Dia terlihat bermasalah. Mungkin kau harus menemaninya duduk di belakang."

Bingung, Kuroro menaikkan kedua alis matanya dan di dalam hati mengutuk pria yang berusia lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu, _'Shal, kau tak tahu bahwa kau membuat situasinya semakin sulit untukku.' _Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap duduk di kursi belakang bersama Kurapika.

Mereka berkendara dalam keheningan, hingga Kurapika menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Lensa kontak," katanya.

Kuroro menoleh ke arah toko yang ditunjuk Kurapika, lalu memerintahkan Shalnark menghentikan mobil.

"Aku akan tetap di sini bersama Kurapika," jelasnya, "Kau saja yang membeli lensa kontaknya." Kuroro pun bertanya pada Kurapika, "Warna apa yang kau pilih?"

"Hitam," Kurapika langsung menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali," Shalnark mengiyakan dan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan di seberang toko itu. Dia turun dari mobil, menyeberangi jalan dengan setengah berlari, lalu masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Shalnark kembali beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa lensa kontak Untuk Kurapika, memberikannya kepada pemuda itu kemudian bersama-sama melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

**TBC **

* * *

**A/N :**

Terima kasih atas sambutannya untuk fic ini, dan ini balasan review chapter kemarin :

**Natsu Hiru Chan : **

Andai Natsu tahu, aku RPG fic ini blushing habis-habisan n tambah cinta sama Kuroro xD

Senangnya, Natsu udah mulai terbiasa... Hehe!

Udah aku sampaikan salamnya ke Ami n dia bilang "Hi there, good friend!"

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive : **

Iya nih, awalnya coba-coba doang xD

Aku belum bisa pastikan, tapi mungkin semi yaoi sih udah pasti xD

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness : **

Takdir yang indah, walau musibah buat Kurapika xD

* * *

Review please... ^^

* * *

_**KuroPika FOREVER **_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**WARNING :**

AU. Shounen ai. Terjemahan dari versi English, collab with** aionwatha**

* * *

Shalnark memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah kecil, letaknya cukup jauh dari kota. "Ini rumahnya, mungkin lokasinya kurang praktis untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi karena dia tidak akan pergi sekolah sampai kita temukan sekolah yang cocok di mana ayahnya tak akan menemukannya, kurasa kalian berdua bisa tinggal di sini sampai situasinya tenang. Kita bisa menemukan sarang cinta yang baru setelah kita menentukan di mana Kurapika akan bersekolah."

"Jangan menyebutnya begitu," Kuroro berkata. "Aku tak bermaksud tinggal di sini bersamanya. Ini rumah Kurapika. Aku punya tempat tinggal sendiri."

"Yang akan segera ditemukan," Shalnark berkata dan mengulurkan ponsel pada majikannya itu. Kuroro meliriknya. _Browser _pada ponsel tersebut tengah membuka _website_ tertentu tentang berbagai berita dan dia melihat APB yang terpasang di mobilnya sudah disiarkan.

"Baiklah, rencana berubah," Kuroro berkata. "Kurapika, apa kau keberatan jika aku tinggal di tempatmu sampai kondisinya tenang kembali?"

"Terserah kau saja," Kurapika menanggapi sambil melihat ke luar jendela mobil.

"Aku menanyakan kesediaanmu, Kurapika," Kuroro menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Aku punya pilihan lain. Lagipula ini rumahmu. Kau bisa menolak permintaanku. Selalu. Tak ada yang akan memaksamu untuk melakukan yang tidak kau inginkan." Dia menyentuh pipi pemuda itu sekilas dengan jemarinya dan merasakan pandangan Shalnark yang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Kuroro pun menurunkan tangannya kembali. "Kalau begitu kuulangi pertanyaanku. Aku ingin tinggal di sini dan memastikan bahwa kau aman. Bolehkah?"

Kurapika berbalik ke arahnya, sesaat dia tertegun. "Ya, tentu," Kurapika menjawab setelah mengamati Kuroro beberapa lama.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, lalu dia menoleh kepada Shalnark. "Ikutlah masuk bersama kami, aku perlu mengambil ukuran baju Kurapika jadi kau bisa mendapatkan baju dengan ukuran yang cocok untuknya."

Kuroro membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan memutar membukakan pintu yang satunya untuk Kurapika, memegangi pintu itu sementara Si Pirang–ah, yang sekarang berambut coklat–keluar dari mobil. Lalu mereka mengikuti Shalnark melangkah ke pintu depan. Sesaat kemudian, ketiga orang itu sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Aku berusaha mendapatkan rumah yang sudah dilengkapi perabotan," ucap Shalnark. "Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Kurapika melihat-lihat rumah itu, bersama Kuroro yang mengikuti dekat di belakangnya. Pria itu bisa melihat seulas senyum tipis, yang hampir tak kentara, di wajah cantik Kurapika.

"Salahkah aku jika menyimpulkan bahwa kau menyukai rumah ini?" Kuroro bertanya padanya.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroro, namun pandangan matanya menghindari tatapan Kuroro. "Mm...ya, aku suka," jawabnya pelan sambil sedikit mengangkat bahunya. "Ini hanya untuk sementara, 'kan?"

"Ya," kata Kuroro lagi. "Maaf...tempat ini memang bukan kastil ataupun _mansion_. Tapi bagaimanapun juga rumah ini milikmu. Shal, apa di sini ada mesin pembuat kopi?" Kuroro berjalan ke daerah dapur dan melihat yang dicarinya ada di atas meja. "Ah, ini dia. Kurapika, apa kau juga mau?"

Sayangnya Kurapika tidak mendengar ucapan Kuroro. Pemuda itu berbelok ke kanan, masuk ke kamar tidur. Kamar yang bagus, bergaya minimalis dengan perpaduan warna putih, hitam dan merah. Penasaran, Kuroro mengikutinya sementara sebuah seringai nakal nampak di wajah Shalnark.

Kuroro segera menyadari hal itu. "Hanya ada...satu kamar tidur?" Tanpa sadar Kuroro bergumam.

Dalam sekejap, terlihat wajah Kurapika merona dan melirik Kuroro dengan malu. Kuroro memandangi orang yang menyebabkan semua itu, yaitu Shalnark. Dia menghela napas pelan dan berkata, "Shalnark, kau ikut campur seenaknya."

"Dan aku bangga dengan itu," Shalnark menanggapi.

Kuroro hanya meliriknya, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. Uh, hanya ada sofa untuk dua orang saja. Ini akan sangat tidak nyaman. Dia berbalik kepada Kurapika. "Aku akan tidur di sofa," dia menawarkan.

Kurapika terlihat gelisah. Dia sedang dalam situasi yang menyulitkan sekarang. Satu tempat tidur, Kuroro, lalu dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua lelaki. Kurapika mengernyit, jelas terlihat tengah berdebat dengan suara hatinya. "Tidak, kau tidak perlu tidur di sofa," akhirnya dia bicara.

Kuroro berkedip. Dua kali. Perlahan, dia bertanya, "Kau yakin?"

Kurapika melirik kembali sofa yang berada di ruang tengah itu. "Kau akan merasa tidak nyaman tidur di sofa. Badanmu terlalu tinggi. Bahkan aku pun akan mengalami kesulitan tidur di situ." Kurapika memandangi tempat tidur, pipinya terlihat tambah merona, tapi kemudian dia terlihat yakin. "Jika kau bisa tetap menjaga tanganmu tetap pada tempatnya, aku tak keberatan untuk berbagi tempat tidur." Terlihat jelas, bahwa sebenarnya Kurapika keberatan tapi dia tidak sejahat itu membiarkan Kuroro tidur di sofa yang kecil.

"Aku suka memeluk saat aku tidur," Kuroro berbohong, mencoba menguji batasan posisi baru mereka nanti. "Tapi selain itu, aku tidak banyak bergerak, dan aku seorang _gentleman_, kau harus tahu itu. Mungkin aku akan memberimu beberapa ciuman ringan, tapi aku tak akan melakukan lebih dari itu tanpa seijinmu."

Kurapika tahu, mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Pastinya dia perlu mengatakan sesuatu tentang ciuman yang tadi dikatakan Kuroro, namun Kurapika tidak mengatakannya dan Kuroro sepertinya tak akan membuat semua menjadi mudah.

"Baiklah, sudah beres kalau begitu," akhirnya Si Pirang berkata, tapi ketika dia berbalik hendak menuju ke arah pintu untuk meninggalkan kamar tersebut, Shalnark sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Mm...Danchou, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak lupa untuk...mengukur ukurannya?"

Kurapika kembali menoleh pada Kuroro. "Ukuran?" Dia bertanya dengan heran.

"Ya," jawab Kuroro. "Kita perlu membeli baju baru untukmu, makanya aku akan mengukur badanmu. Dengan cara ini, kita tak perlu khawatir seseorang akan mengenalimu dan memberitahu ayahmu. Shalnark bisa pergi membelinya untukmu. Shal?" Shalnark mengulurkan pita pengukur padanya. Kuroro kembali berbalik pada Kurapika. "Kau harus melepaskan bajumu terlebih dahulu. Tak apa aku yang mengukur? Atau kau mau Shalnark saja yang melakukannya?" Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat Kurapika percaya bahwa dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, walau sebenarnya tidak.

"Oh, ponselku bergetar! Sepertinya ada yang menghubungiku," Shalnark tiba-tiba berkata dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, yang terlihat di mata Kuroro sebagai suatu tindakan yang berpura-pura. Dalam sekejap, Shalnark sudah pergi entah ke mana, dan Kuroro mendengar pintu belakang digeser lalu ditutup.

Kuroro menghela napas. Yang mengejutkan, Kurapika terlihat baik-baik saja. "Lakukan dengan cepat," katanya, sambil mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Kuroro yang dipakainya satu-persatu.

Kuroro berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya. Ralat, untuk _tidak_ _terlalu _menatapnya_. _Oh, pemuda pirang itu sungguh indah. Bagai dilukis oleh Da Vinci atau Michaelangelo. Perlahan Kuroro menjilat bibirnya, menyaksikan Kurapika melepaskan kemejanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Kuroro, "Kita mulai dari bahu."

Dia meletakkan pita pengukur di tulang selangka Kurapika dan memeriksa nomornya dengan membentangkan pita itu dari bahu kiri ke bahu kanan, bagian belakang jemarinya menelusuri kulit putih Kurapika yang pucat.

"Ah, kertas!" Tiba-tiba dia berkata, seolah benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat nomornya di luar kepala. Apapun untuk membuat Kurapika tetap bertelanjang dada selama mungkin. Dia menemukan pulpen dan kertas lalu meletakkannya di atas meja rias agar bisa menuliskan ukurannya.

"Berikutnya, dari bahu ke pergelangan tangan," kata Kuroro, dan menempelkan pita pengukur ke bahu Kurapika, memeganginya di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk sambil bergerak turun menelusuri lengan Kurapika, jemarinya yang lain membelai kulit Kurapika lagi. Sentuhan Kuroro membuatnya tersentak. Ujung jemari pria itu bergerak lembut dan perlahan. Kuroro tersenyum, dan menuliskan nomornya. Lalu dia berkata, "Sekarang kita ukur bagian pinggang. Aku perlu melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar pinggangmu, tapi hanya sebentar saja." Dia mengulurkan kedua lengannya, membiarkan jemarinya bergerak di atas kulit Sang Pewaris Clementine sambil menarik kedua ujung pita pengukur ke bagian depan.

Sesaat kemudian, Kuroro membungkuk di atas meja rias dan menuliskan nomornya, dengan tangan kiri yang masih berada di pinggul Kurapika, seakan dia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya masih menyentuh pemuda itu.

Dia mendengar Kurapika menahan napas, lalu bertanya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mm?" Kuroro bertanya sambil berdiri tegak. "Aku sedang mengambil ukuranmu. Sini kulihat lehermu, hanya untuk memastikan." Sengaja dia gerakkan jemarinya di kulit pemuda itu lagi. "Kau pilih yang berkerah tinggi, yang mengelilingi lehermu, atau yang lebih lebar?"

"Yang mana pun tak masalah," Kurapika menjawab, sedikit menahan napas.

Kuroro mengangguk. "Baik. Berbaliklah, aku perlu mengukur ukuran dari leher ke pinggang, lalu pinggang ke, um, ya...daerah selangkanganmu."

"A-Apa?!" Kurapika terdengar kaget dan Kuroro harus menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia mundur selangkah.

Kuroro berusaha mengendalikan diri. Dia menunduk menatap pemuda itu, mengamati rona kemerahan di leher, telinga dan kedua pipinya. "Ada masalah?"

"T-Tidak," jawab Kurapika dengan cepat. "Tapi perlukah kau melakukannya? Dari bagian belakang ke, ngg..., kau tahu...," dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana kita bisa tahu ukurannya?"

Bibir Kurapika langsung mengencang, dia terlihat tidak senang.

"Percayalah padaku, oke?" Kuroro bicara lagi sambil menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika tidak menjawab, tapi dia tetap berdiri. Kuroro menikmati waktunya untuk mengamati tubuh indah Kurapika. Terlihat begitu murni...Dan dia tahu pasti bahwa dia benar-benar menginginkan pemuda itu menjadi miliknya.

Kuroro berjalan memutar ke belakang Kurapika dan mulai mengukur dari leher ke pinggangnya, tak melewatkan sedikit pun kesempatan untuk menyentuh kulit pucat itu. Dia menuliskan nomor itu juga. Tapi kemudian, dia tak mau terlalu memaksa Kurapika di hari pertama mereka di rumah baru, jadi dia mengatakan, "Kemarikan tanganmu. Pegangi pitanya di bawah bokongmu jadi aku tak perlu menyentuhmu di sana. Apa kalau seperti itu akan lebih nyaman untukmu?"

Kurapika menatapnya, terlihat kaget, tapi sekaligus lega. "Ah...tentu, terima kasih," jawabnya pelan dan dengan patuh membiarkan Kuroro mengarahkannya di mana dan bagaimana dia harus berdiri. Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat ragu dan malu hingga Kuroro harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya. Kuroro memegangi ujung pita pengukur di pinggang Kurapika, tepatnya di daerah tulang punggung. Lalu dia menyelipkan ujung pita pengukur yang menggantung ke tangan Kurapika, dan mengarahkan di mana tangajnnya harus berada, memastikan tangan pemuda itu menyentuh bagian pribadinya dengan cukup intim. Lalu ibu jari kiri Kuroro memegangi pita pengukur agar tetap di tempatnya, jemarinya merengkuh tulang panggul Kurapika saat dia membungkuk untuk menuliskan nomornya lagi.

Kurapika langsung tegang. Mungkin dia lebih polos dari pemuda lain seumurnya, tapi tidak sebegitu polosnya hingga benar-benar tidak menyadari apapun. Bagus.

"A-Apa kita sudah selesai?" Dia bertanya dengan gugup.

"Hampir selesai," Kuroro menjawab. Dia mengambil kembali pita pengukur dari tangan Kurapika dan menempelkannya ke samping pinggangnya. "Pegangi ini?" pintanya, dan saat pemuda itu melakukannya, Kuroro menekuk salah satu lututnya jadi dia bisa mengukur dari pinggang ke tumit. Kuroro kembali berdiri tegak dan menuliskan nomor lagi. "Ini yang terakhir," katanya sambil mengarahkan tangan Kurapika. "Ini, pegang ini di daerah selangkanganmu, tepat di antara bagian paha dan bagian pribadimu. Pegangi terus sementara aku mengukurnya. Daaannn, selesai," dia berdiri dan menuliskan nomor terakhir.

Kurapika menghela napas. Dia mengendalikan dirinya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kuroro ingin tahu apakah Kurapika menyadari bahwa dirinya belum memakai kemejanya lagi. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan pakaianmu?"

"Pakaianku?" Kuroro balik bertanya. "Aku bisa selalu meminta Shalnark untuk–" dia menghentikan ucapannya. Jika pelat nomornya sudah dilacak kembali ke apartemennya, itulah yang paling membahayakan. "Tidak, kurasa aku tak bisa memintanya pergi kembali ke sana mengambilkan barang-barangku, berjaga-jaga tempat itu sedang diawasi. Sepertinya aku juga harus diukur." Sebenarnya, dia memiliki banyak pakaian yang dibuat khusus agar pas dengan tubuhnya jadi dia tahu _dengan tepat _ukurannya. Tapi rasanya lebih menyenangkan seperti ini. "Maukah kau mengukur dan mencatat ukuranku?" Dia bertanya.

"Ehh...Aku?!" Kurapika terdengar kaget. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu ukuranmu?"

"Aku punya beberapa merk, dan masing-masing ukurannya berbeda-beda. Karena aku tak bisa pergi dan membeli pakaianku sendiri, aku harus memastikan agar Shalnark mendapatkan pakaian dengan ukuran yang pas untukku." Kuroro mengulurkan pita pengukur pada Kurapika. "Kumohon?"

Dilihatnya Kurapika tersipu, tapi menerima pita itu. Pelan Kuroro membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu, memandangi Kurapika melalui bulu matanya, berusaha membaca raut wajah pemuda itu tanpa tertangkap basah tengah memandanginya. Kuroro melepaskan kemeja itu, menampakkan tubuhnya yang kekar bagai tubuh seorang model.

Tanpa sadar Kurapika menatap tubuh sempurna pria itu, dan menggigit bagian bibir bawahnya sambil melamun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroro bertanya, dahinya mengernyit khawatir sambil mengangkat dagu Kurapika.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja!" Kurapika menepiskan tangannya. Dia mengukur pinggang Kuroro dari depan, yang tanpa sengaja membuatnya terbentur dada Kuroro yang kuat dan bidang itu. Kuroro memegangi Kurapika dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing bahu si pemuda, yang menundukkan kepalanya, hingga dia bisa sedikit tersenyum. Rasanya hampir terlalu mudah.

Ketika Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya, Kuroro tersenyum dan menatapnya penasaran. Jemari pria itu perlahan bergerak turun dari bahu Kurapika, lembut dan ringan seperti sayap kupu-kupu. "Jadi?" Dia bertanya. Kurapika berdehem dan mundur selangkah untuk melihat ukuran pinggang Kuroro yang tadi diambilnya. Kuroro menuliskannya. Dia bertanya lagi, "Apa aku harus merendahkan badanku supaya kau bisa mengukur jarak antara kedua bahu dan lingkar bahuku?"

"Ya, itu akan lebih mudah untukku. Mungkin...kau bisa duduk di sana," Kurapika menunjuk ke tepi tempat tidur yang tadi dia duduki.

Kuroro pun patuh. Kurapika melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa, hingga Kuroro harus menahan tawanya. Menyenangkan...wajahnya yang merona, kelembutan kulit tubuhnya...dan sikapnya yang gugup.

'Aku bertaruh dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan seseorang,' pikir Kuroro.

Kurapika melanjutkan mengukur badan Kuroro, mengukur bagian belakangnya dari leher ke pinggang setelah selesai mengukur bahu dan leher. Lalu dadanya. Selanjutnya Kuroro berdiri, tapi tidak menawarkan untuk memegangi pita pengukurnya. Kecuali Kurapika memintanya, pasti dia sudah memegangi sendiri pita itu di bawah bokong ke daerah pribadinya.

Ketika tinggal pengukuran bagian itu yang harus dilakukan, Kurapika berhenti. Sepertinya dia menyadari bagian tubuh Kuroro yang mana yang harus diukur, karena tatapan Kurapika mengarah ke bawah untuk melihat ke daerah tersebut. Dengan cepat, dia mendongak. "Kurasa kau bisa mengukurnya sendiri," Kurapika mengulurkan pita pengukur padanya.

"Tidak juga," Kuroro menanggapi. "Aku tak bisa melihat ke belakang untuk tahu di mana aku harus memegangi pita pengukurnya, dan aku tak bisa mengukur jahitan bagian dalam karena aku tak bisa memegangi daerah selangkangan dan tumitku secara bersamaan. Aku _fleksibel_," dia memberi penekanan pada kata itu untuk menyiratkan bahwa dia seorang _straight_ tapi tidak keberatan berhubungan dengan lelaki yang dalam hal ini tentu saja adalah Kurapika, "Tapi aku tidak sefleksibel _itu. " _

Kurapika mendengus dan memegang erat pita pengukur sambil menarik pita itu kembali dari Kuroro. Dia pun melirik ke arah pintu dan Kuroro siap bertaruh bahwa Kurapika mengharapkan kehadiran Shalnark untuk menggantikannya mengukur Kuroro. "Baiklah," ucap Kurapika, merendahkan badannya dengan menekuk salah satu lututnya di hadapan Kuroro.

Untunglah Kurapika menolak mendongak dan melihat ke daerah pribadi pencuri profesional itu, karena jika dia sampai mendongak, pemuda itu bisa menangkap pikiran seperti apa yang melintas di benak Kuroro segera setelah pria itu melihatnya merendahkan badannya.

Kurapika memegangi pita pengukur itu dan bertanya, "Jadi di mana gadis itu? Kekasihmu maksudku."

"Kekasih?" Kuroro mengulangnya. "Apakah aku akan menciummu jika aku sudah punya kekasih?" Dia tak menawarkan diri untuk memegangi pita pengukur seperti bagaimana dia meminta Kurapika melakukan hal yang sama tadi, ingin tahu apakah pemuda itu akan melakukannya sendiri dan menyentuh daerah pribadinya, atau apakah dia akan memintanya memegangi pita tersebut.

"Yah, bagaimana aku tahu?" Kurapika terdengar sedikit tak sabar. Mungkin juga ketakutan. "Dan tolong, bisakah kau pegangi pita ini?" Desisnya, berusaha supaya terdengar kesal tapi tetap dengan rona kemerahan yang terlihat begitu manis di pipinya.

Kuroro menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan menggigit kedua bibirnya bersamaan, tapi patuh memegang pita itu. "Yah, benar, kurasa orang sudah biasa selingkuh kapan saja, tapi aku sedikit merasa tersinggung kau punya pikiran serendah itu tentangku."

Kurapika segera mendongak. "A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" Dia berkedip dan berhenti, matanya mengarah ke daerah di mana Kuroro memegangi pita pengukurnya.

"Tidak?" Kuroro merasa ragu. "Bagiku terdengar seperti itu." Dia sama sekali tak keberatan Kurapika menatap tubuhnya. "Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berselingkuh," ia bersikeras. "Aku benar-benar setia, selama aku merasa kekasihku memang pantas menerima kesetiaan itu." Kuroro bermaksud menegaskan maksudnya tanpa ancaman apapun, jika dia memang bisa menghindarinya. "Dan kalau tidak, aku hanya akan menghadapi mereka," di mana maksudnya adalah, membunuh mereka.

"Yah, mungkin..." Kurapika menuliskan nomor lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Dia terlihat tak enak. "Aku minta maaf..."

Kuroro mengernyit padanya, mengamati wajah pemuda itu sambil merenung. Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat benar-benar menyesal. Apa yang dia katakan terlalu berlebihan? Dan raut wajahnya...

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu," gumam Kuroro pelan, meletakkan tangannya di pipi Kurapika dan membelainya perlahan. "Kau belum mengenalku dengan baik. Kau tak tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kau akan menemukan betapa fokusnya aku pada sesuatu–atau seseorang–yang membuatku tertarik. Itu sudah sifatku. Kau akan lihat sendiri." Kuroro mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat, menunggu untuk melihat reaksi Kurapika akan seperti apa, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menciumnya ataukah berbalik pergi.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, Kurapika berkedip. Dia diam tak bergerak. Dahinya mengernyit seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, Kurapika menyandarkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Kuroro dan memejamkan matanya.

Kuroro...merasa takjub. Dan senang. Dia menatap wajah Kurapika, mengamatinya, mengingatnya. Dia menerobos jarak yang ada di antara mereka dan mencium Kurapika, menariknya dalam pelukan yang erat. Kuroro bermaksud berhenti di sana, tapi tangannya bergerak sendiri, pertama menuruni lengan Kurapika, bergerak naik dan melewati bahu, turun ke punggungnya, bergerak ke depan ke bagian samping pinggangnya, menarik Kurapika menempel dengan bagian depan tubuhnya, memeganginya tetap di sana sebelum tangannya kembali ke bagian punggung, diam di sana, memeluknya sambil melumat bibir Kurapika dan mendorong lidahnya ke memasuki mulut Kurapika, mencoba memperdalam ciuman itu.

Rasa...dari sang pemuda. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang menarik Kuroro dari dalam benaknya.

'Aku tahu ini...' pikirnya saat lidah mereka bertemu.

'Aku tahu dirimu...'

Di lain pihak, Kurapika terlihat seolah dirinya tengah tidak berada di sana. Dia sedikit meringis ketika berciuman dengan Kuroro, yang tampaknya tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

'Aku akan melindungimu..."

Kuroro membelai punggung Kurapika untuk menenangkannya. Perlahan, dia merasakan Kurapika membalas ciumannya. Dia mendengar suara Shalnark yang terkesiap di ambang pintu, tapi Kuroro mengabaikannya, menjilat bagian dalam mulut si malaikat pirang, memeluknya, menariknya semakin menempel dengan bagian depan tubuh Kuroro, pelukannya itu semakin erat, mencium, melumat, merasakan Kurapika seolah Kuroro selama ini tidak tahu ciuman yang sesungguhnya itu rasanya seperti apa.

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, hanya untuk menyentuhkan, melumat dan menggerakkan giginya dengan lembut di sepanjang rahang Kurapika, kedua tangannya meluncur membelai dada telanjang si pemuda, dan bergerak naik menjalar ke punggungnya, mendorong tubuh Kurapika dengan lembut hingga punggungnya membentur dinding, dan Kuroro menekankan bagian depan tubuhnya, salah satu kaki ia gerakkan ke depan di antara paha Kurapika. Kurapika mendesah, dengan suara yang pelan, membuat Kuroro semakin terangsang. Kuroro menundukkan kepalanya hendak menciumi leher Kurapika, saat sebuah suara di dalam benaknya berkata,

_'Jangan tinggalkan aku.'_

Mereka berdua langsung terpaku. Kurapika berkedip. Kuroro menatapnya dan sedikit menjauhkan badannya, suara itu terlalu mengganggu–apakah itu sebuah kenangan?–yang baru saja muncul di benaknya. Dia merenung sambil terus menatapnya, kedua alis matanya bertaut saat dahi pria itu sedikit mengernyit. Shalnark memutuskan inilah saat yang tepat. Dia pun berdehem. "Uh, Danchou, kalau kalian sudah selesai, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Kuroro menjauh dari Kurapika. "Tentu. Ukurannya ada di atas meja. Kami perlu baju."

Shalnark mengangguk dan mengambil kertas itu, sekilas melihat isinya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, dia melihatnya lagi. "Ah, Danchou, bukankah kau sudah ta–"

Kuroro segera menyela sebelum pemuda berambut coklat terang itu mengatakan 'sudah tahu ukuran bajumu.' "Itu saja, Shal. Terima kasih."

Kurapika menyelinap keluar dari celah antara Kuroro dan dinding di belakang punggungnya, mengambil kemeja yang ia biarkan terjatuh ke lantai tadi, namun kemudian dia terpaku ketika Kuroro kembali berbalik ke arahnya. Setelah sempat merasa ragu, Kurapika mulai memasukkan tangannya ke lengan kemeja itu.

Kuroro menatap pemuda itu, menyaksikannya memakai kemeja itu kembali. Kemeja milik Kuroro. Dari situlah hasrat kepemilikan muncul lagi, Kurapika memakai kemeja miliknya seolah menyatakan pada dunia bahwa dia adalah milik Kuroro. Kuroro ingin menciumnya lagi, mendorongnya lagi ke dinding.

Shalnark terbatuk pelan dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Si Pengganggu akan keluar dari sini. Aku akan kembali besok sambil membawa baju."

Kuroro bisa merasakan tatapan Shalnark ke arahnya, tapi dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Kurapika. "Terima kasih, Shal. Kita bertemu lagi besok."

Kurapika urung mengancingkan kemejanya saat merasakan Kuroro masih menatapnya. Dicengkeramnya bagian depan kemejanya yang belum terkancing satu pun. Dia merasa tak sanggup bertemu pandang dengan Kuroro. "A-Aku..." ucapnya gugup.

"Ya?" Kuroro bertanya, sepenuhnya memalingkan wajah kepada pemuda itu. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Kurapika. Dia mendengar Shalnark berdehem lagi, lalu langkah kakinya perlahan terdengar menjauh menuju ke teras. Kuroro tak mempermasalahkannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Kurapika. Dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup, lalu mesin mobilnya dinyalakan dan melaju pergi. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Kurapika. Dia mendekat selangkah lebih maju, tanpa benar-benar menyadarinya.

"Apa yang sudah kita lakukan?" Kurapika berbisik. Dia lepaskan cengkeramannya di kemejanya yang belum terkancing, tapi tidak menjauh saat Kuroro mendekatinya. Dalam situasi yang biasa terjadi, seharusnya dia marah, tapi dia hanya terlihat bingung.

Kuroro menunduk menatapnya. "Kita sudah berciuman," jawabnya lembut. "Dengan cara yang seharusnya, kali ini," Kuroro mengamati raut wajah Kurapika. "Apa kau membenci ciuman itu?"

Kurapika menjadi tegang, kepalanya langsung mendongak dan menatap ke dalam sepasang mata yang berwarna gelap itu. "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana reaksiku jika aku memang membencinya," dia langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Jadi kau tidak membencinya," gumam Kuroro. "Itu bagus. Bagus sekali." Pria itu tidak menjelaskan komentarnya lebih jauh, tapi melangkah pergi dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Kurapika. "Kemarilah," pintanya.

Kurapika mengernyit. "Untuk apa?" Dia menatap Sang Lucifer dengan curiga tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Jadi aku bisa menciummu lagi seperti yang seharusnya," Kuroro menjawab dengan jujur. "Tapi kali ini, kondisinya akan lebih terkendali. Aku tak akan mendorongmu ke dinding seperti tadi dan memanfaatkanmu," dia tidak bilang _lagi _atau _belum_, meski kedua kata itu sungguh lantang terdengar di benaknya. "Kurasa kau bisa melepaskan diri jika nanti ciumannya terlalu intens untukmu, jadi kemarilah."

Jawaban Kuroro sudah jelas tak terduga. Kurapika sampai tak mampu berkata-kata. Kuroro terus menatapnya, mengamati reaksi Kurapika. Lalu pria itu mencobanya lagi. Dia ulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Kurapika. "Kemari," katanya.

Kurapika terlihat sangat gugup. "Kenapa kita harus melakukannya lagi?" Dia balik bertanya, tanpa sadar mendekat.

"Karena aku ingin," jawab Kuroro. "Dan kurasa...Mungkin saja aku salah," walau dia tahu bahwa dia benar, "Tapi kupikir kau pun menginginkannya." Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Apakah tempat tidur ini membuatmu gugup?" Mungkin sedikit menantang pemuda itu, "Kita bisa pindah ke ruang tengah, kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman."

Kurapika merengut padanya. Ya, jelas sekali dia gugup, walaupun tampak seperti ingin meyakinkan Kuroro agar mengira bahwa dia marah. Meskipun rona kemerahan di wajahnya sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Bersikap seolah dirinya tidak terlalu terpengaruh, Kurapika mengabaikan tangan Kuroro, berjalan melewatinya, lalu duduk di samping pria itu di tepi tempat tidur. Perlahan Kuroro menghadap ke arahnya."Apa kau mau memulainya?" Tanya Kuroro, "Atau kau akan membiarkan aku yang memulai?" Kuroro masih menampakkan kesan seolah dia terkendali.

"Lakukan saja jika kau merasa waktunya tepat," jawab Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu sekarang," Kuroro menanggapi. "Waktunya lebih dari tepat." Dia mengangkat dagu Kurapika perlahan dengan jari telunjuknya, dan segera mendekat untuk menciumnya, suatu ciuman yang panas dan dalam, dengan lidahnya yang langsung melesak masuk ke mulut Kurapika. Sebelah tangannya turun melewati bahu dan perlahan meluncur ke bawah di sepanjang lengannya, bahkan tangan yang satunya lagi merengkuh tulang panggulnya, berusaha membujuk Kurapika untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

Kurapika mendesah. Jemari Kuroro semakin erat merengkuh pinggulnya dan sukses menghilangkan segala pengendalian diri yang sebelumnya ada dalam diri pria tampan itu untuk tidak mendorong Kurapika hingga terbaring di tempat tidur untuk memperkosanya. Maka dia pun mendorong badannya sendiri pelan-pelan hingga secara tidak langsung juga mendorong Kurapika, ingin tahu apakah Kurapika akan mengizinkannya. Jika pemuda itu mundur atau protes, Kuroro akan membiarkannya. Tapi kalau, ini _seandainya_, pemuda itu akan mengizinkannya, maka Kuroro akan memuaskan dirinya atas Kurapika Clementine.

Kurapika mengangkat kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di dada Kuroro, pelan-pelan balik mendorongnya. Sepertinya dia tidak siap untuk semua yang lebih dari apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Kuroro merasakan dorongan itu tapi dia ingin bertaruh sedikit lagi. Dia terus mendorong Kurapika hingga akhirnya pemuda itu terbaring di tempat tidur.

Kurapika berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. "T-Tidak," ucapnya lirih, bibirnya basah dan merah karena ciuman mereka yang bergairah.

Kuroro memaksa dirinya untuk tetap mengendalikan diri. Dia menjauhkan kepalanya, tapi ketika pandangannya tertuju pada bibir yang basah itu dan dia ingin–dia memejamkan matanya, memaksakan diri untuk menjauh. Mungkin terlihat jelas di mata Kurapika betapa sulitnya Kuroro bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, walau perlu waktu sejenak, Kuroro berhasil menguasai dirinya. Dia beranjak duduk, berbalik menjauh dari Kurapika. Dia khawatir, dengan hanya menatapnya pun akan mematahkan niatnya.

Kuroro mendengar Kurapika juga beranjak duduk di belakangnya. Ketika pemuda itu sudah berdiri dan baru saja akan melangkah pergi, Kuroro meraih pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia berdiri di hadapan Kurapika dan mengancingkan kemejanya. Lalu pergi ke arah dapur, bermaksud untuk membuat kopi, hanya karena merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu sehingga tidak perlu memandangi Si Pirang.

Air. Saringan. Penghancur biji kopi. Setiap langkah dalam proses membuat kopi dilakukan Kuroro selambat mungkin, sekali lagi memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar terkendali saat melihat Kurapika lagi nanti.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menjawab pada deringan ketiga."Ya?"

Shalnark yang meneleponnya. "Mm...Danchou, aku tidak mengganggumu 'kan?" Dia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Kuroro menghela napas. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Sekarang aku sedang membeli baju...Hanya satu lagi yang belum...Bagaimana dengan pakaian dalam Kurapika? Apa yang biasa dipakainya? _Boxer _biasa, _boxer brief_, _thong...?"_

Kuroro menelan ludah dengan gugup. Sial, percakapan ini...menimbulkan bayangan-bayangan yang menyenangkan di benaknya. "Pastinya bukan yang terakhir," jawabnya. "Tunggu, aku akan bertanya padanya."

Kuroro kembali melangkah ke kamar tidur. Kurapika sudah tak ada di sana. Suara air segera memberitahu Kuroro di mana keberadaan Kurapika. "Dia sedang mandi," Kuroro memberitahu Shalnark.

"Sangat tidak sopan mengganggunya sekarang, Danchou...Jadi, kalau begitu kau ingin dia memakai yang seperti apa?" Sungguh, Kuroro bisa _mendengar _senyuman pada nada suaranya.

"_Boxer brief_," dia langsung menjawab dengan mudah. "Dengan begini," dia menambahkan setelah sepertinya ada jeda sedikit terlalu lama, bermaksud menutupinya seolah sudah merencanakan semua dari awal, "Dia tak akan terlalu banyak mengeluh, tak peduli baju dalam seperti apapun juga yang biasa dipakainya. Oh, Shal, beli juga beberapa atasan dan celana jeans perempuan. Dia bisa sampai membuatku mengira dirinya perempuan, mungkin hal ini bisa kita manfaatkan, jika kita perlu pergi ke suatu tempat yang memungkinkan dirinya dikenali."

Shalnark menyetujuinya dengan senang hati, lalu memutuskan telepon itu. Tanpa adanya Shalnark untuk diajak bicara, Kuroro bisa mendengar suara dari kamar mandi dengan begitu jelas. Penyumbat _bathtub _dilepaskan, mengosongkan air yang ada di dalamnya. Kuroro bisa membayangkan Kurapika berdiri telanjang, berjalan ke pancuran. Dengar itu. Kurapika menyalakan pancurannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia pun membangkitkan nafsu seseorang di saat yang bersamaan.

Oh, Kuroro merasa harus benar-benar mengendalikan dirinya. Dia menuangkan secangkir kopi, memaksa imajinasinya agar berhenti menjadi liar. Ternyata tidak begitu berhasil. Dia pergi duduk di sofa sambil membawa mugnya dan bertumpangkaki. Kuroro berusaha tidak mendengarkan suara yang datang dari kamar mandi, tapi itu hampir tidak mungkin, dengan kondisi rumah yang saat itu sedang sepi.

Kuroro tersadar tiba-tiba saat mendengar sebuah suara...terlalu keras, seperti suara yang terdengar saat seseorang terjatuh. Kuroro pun berlari, berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia mendengar suara mengaduh dari dalam.

Pria itu merasa ragu, dia pun mengetuk pintu." Kurapika? Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja?" Dia tak mau mengganggu jika Kurapika memang perlu waktu untuk sendiri, tapi saat ini dia sangat khawatir.

Tiba-tiba suara itu berhenti. "Aku tak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar parau.

"Kau tidak terdengar baik-baik saja," Kuroro memberitahunya, "Aku masuk sekarang." Diputarnya pegangan pintu itu, lalu merasa ragu. "Apa kau berpakaian?" Karena dia perlu tetap bersikap _gentleman _jika ingin Kurapika setuju melakukan lebih.

"Begitulah," jawab Kurapika.

Kuroro membuka pintu dan mendadak terpaku. Di hadapannya pemuda itu berdiri, hanya mengenakan mantel handuk yang sebagian besar terbuka di bagian dada, baru benar-benar tertutup di bagian ikat pinggang mantel itu, yang sekarang tengah dia usahakan untuk terikat dengan benar. Oh, ini sungguh menyulitkan. Kuroro berusaha bersikap baik.

Berusaha adalah kata kuncinya. Dia berdehem dan memaksakan pandangannya kembali ke wajah Kurapika. "Aku mendengar suara benturan," akhirnya Kuroro berkata. "Apa kau jatuh?"

"Ya, tapi hanya itu," Kurapika menjawab sambil menghindari tatapan Kuroro. "Dan aku baik-baik saja," cepat-cepat dia menambahkan. Kedua tangannya memegang erat ikat pinggang mantel handuk yang dipakainya dan Kurapika pun gemetar walau hampir tak kentara.

"Kurapika, lihat aku," Kuroro bergumam, menempatkan jarinya di bawah dagu Kurapika dan berusaha membujuk pemuda itu untuk mendongak jadi Kuroro bisa melihat ke dalam matanya dan memastikan bahwa Kurapika memang baik-baik saja. "Apa kau melukai dirimu sendiri?"

Kurapika mendongak kepadanya, membuat pemuda itu perlu waktu sesaat untuk menjawab, seolah dirinya tiba-tiba tenggelam ke dalam mata berwarna gelap itu. "Ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan, mendadak aku merasa lemas...Aku terjatuh..." Kurapika menggantungkan ucapannya. Dia memegangi tangan Kuroro yang memegangi dagunya, berusaha melepaskan tangan itu.

"Baiklah."

Sebenarnya Kuroro masih ragu, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah mundur. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu agar kau bisa berpakaian. Kalau kau perlu bantuanku, aku ada di ruang tengah." Sekali lagi Kuroro menurunkan pandangannya ke dada Kurapika, lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menemukan beberapa buah buku di ruang tengah yang mungkin ditinggal oleh penghuni rumah itu sebelumnya. Cukup menarik, maka Kuroro menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan membaca. Sekitar jam sebelas malam, Kuroro bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Dia melepaskan pakaiannya, tapi tetap mengenakan kaus dalam dan _boxer brief-nya. _Dia masuk ke balik selimut, tapi tetap duduk, masih membaca bukunya.

Kurapika berganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Saat dia kembali ke kamar, Kuroro mendongak. Dan terdiam. Dia tak bermaksud membiarkan pandangannya menelusuri tubuh Kurapika, tapi matanya bergerak sendiri. Kurapika masih mengenakan kemeja milik Kuroro. Dia baru saja akan menebak apa yang ia pakai di baliknya saat melihat sesuatu mengintip dari bagian bawah. Oh, _boxer _yang biasa rupanya.

"Ah," Kuroro mulai bicara ketika berhasil menghentikan dirinya terus menatap Kurapika. "Sebaiknya kita segera tidur kalau kau memang sudah siap." Kuroro meletakkan bukunya ke meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya dan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam selimut, berbaring sepenuhnya. Dia menyaksikan Kurapika mendekat, menyukai–tidak– _mencintai _bagaimana ia terlihat dalam kemeja Kuroro, walaupun Kuroro tahu bahwa pemuda itu pasti tetap mengenakan baju dalam, dia hampir terlihat tak mengenakan apapun lagi di baliknya. Bahkan Kurapika melepaskan beberapa kancing tetap terbuka di bagian atas jadi dia bisa tidur lebih nyaman.

Si Pirang pun masuk ke dalam selimut, memunggungi Kuroro. Sesaat Kuroro merasa ragu, ingin tahu apakah dia bisa memaksanya sedikit lagi. "Kurapika," katanya, memutuskan untuk mencobanya, "Apa kau keberatan jika aku memelukmu?" Tak ada jawaban. Kuroro bergeser mendekat, tapi Kurapika tetap tidak bergerak. Kuroro menyimpulkan bagi Kurapika itu tak masalah. Kuroro menempatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kurapika, sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping pemuda itu. "Selamat malam," ucapnya. Tak ada jawaban, tapi Kuroro pun memang tak mengharapkannya. Dia pun membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N :**

Balasan review chapter lalu :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Aku juga mau baca He is Beautiful dengan lemon KuroPika Dx

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Naik rate? Bisa juga sih xDa

Kita lihat nanti perkembangannya...hee

**Shina Kurta :**

Terima kasih...sebenarnya kemarin2 baru mulai lanjutin chapter 4 English, tapi terhenti dulu karena Ami sakit...semoga dia cepat pulih jadi bisa lanjutin RPG X3

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Hahaha, Ami juga ketawa waktu baca kare shirt di review Kujo xDa

Terima kasih atas supportnya ^^v

.

Review please...?^^

Regards,

**aionwatha & bellissima-kirei**

.

_**~KuroPika FOREVER~**_


End file.
